


Совсем не дружеский контекст

by sphburd



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphburd/pseuds/sphburd
Summary: Их история началась задолго до Чемпионата мира.
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba





	Совсем не дружеский контекст

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит во время сборов Евро-2016, а зарисовка вдохновлена их безудержным флиртом, попавшим в эфир «ЧтоГдеКогда»  
> Если хотите поглядеть на весь их флирт покадрово, добро пожаловать в мой тред: https://twitter.com/sphburd/status/1201909794560446466

У них странные отношения. Их сложно назвать друзьями, но и знакомыми уже язык не поворачивается. А еще... между ними что-то происходит. Они постоянно флиртуют, и Игорь не знает, кто это начал, когда, как, зачем. Просто Артем слишком часто ему улыбается и подмигивает, шутит специально для него, шепчет что-то на ухо, невесомо касаясь кончиками пальцев талии... И вратарь даже не понимает, что именно он говорит, ведь может думать только об этих пальцах и приятной дрожи, которую они вызывают.

Ладно Артем: тот еще балбес, но ведь он и сам флиртует. Постоянно бросает на него взгляды, смотрит из-под ресниц, подсаживается поближе, и улыбается ярко только ему, только Дзюбе, даже когда шутка вышла совсем не смешная. Но ведь невозможно не улыбаться этим ярким светящимся глазам, в которых тонешь моментально… И он улыбается, улыбается, улыбается... Дзюба будто поставил себе целью смешить его как можно чаще.

Иногда ему кажется, что все уже заметили их странные отношения, а иногда - что это все лишь в его воображении, и нападающий просто ведет себя по-дружески.

Между ними будто натянуты невидимые нити, не дающие отойти подальше. Не дающие отвести взгляд, не дающие покончить с этой странной двусмысленностью, которая неизвестно к чему приведет. У них ведь жены, дети... Но к Артему почему-то тянет безумно и заставляет вести себя безрассудно.

Игорь чуть не сошел с ума на «Что? Где? Когда?», где они сели напротив и переглядывались всю игру. Артем смотрел так, что ему казалось, будто он краснеет уже не только ушами, но и всем телом; кричал ему что-то через весь стол, дурак: как будто Игорь слышал. А он все равно улыбался, сам не зная, зачем. Невозможно сохранить лицо, глядя на это чудо; невозможно не рассмеяться от того, как глупо он смотрится в этом игрушечном шлеме викинга, невозможно не придвинуться поближе во время фокуса... Невозможно забыть то, как он поправлял вратарю бабочку перед началом съемок, встав так близко, что Игорь чувствовал его дыхание на своем лице, чувствовал запах одеколона и пота... И не понимал, что происходит. В какой момент в их отношениях появился совсем не дружеский контекст? Или он всегда там был?

Акинфеев думает, что он, наверное, слабый человек, раз не может сделать так, как нужно, и прекратить весь этот бред. Ведь бред же, ну!

Бред, когда Артем зовет к себе в номер показать какой-то фильм, а Акинфеев весь вечер сидит как на иголках, боясь, что неотвратимое «что-то» произойдет. Бред, когда Артем приносит его любимый кофе и вручает сонному вратарю так, будто это совершенно обыденно - приносить друзьям капучино. Бред, когда нападающий просто корчит рожу, пародируя кого-то совершенно глупо, а тебе хочется его обнять и никогда больше от себя не отпускать.

Бред, когда задумываешься о том, что будет после Евро, и приходишь во всепоглощающий ужас от понимания того, что Артема больше рядом не будет. Он будет далеко. Никаких улыбок, никаких шуток, никаких ладоней на талии, ничего.

Все бред, все!

Бред, когда после тренировки Дзюба подходит, подносит руку к его лицу, и Игорь словно в замедленном действии смотрит, как тот убирает травинку с его щеки, выглядя при этом сосредоточенным практически до умиления. Он близко, очень. Видна каждая веснушка на носу, каждая морщинка, каждый штришок его небесно-голубых глаз. Они замирают оба, глядя завороженно. И это ведь как все те клише, когда парень убирает ресничку с лица девушки или заправляет локон за ухо, чтобы потом поцеловать, да? Он ведь и сам так делал, а теперь... Теперь огромный двухметровый мужчина делает это с ним, и Акинфеев совсем не уверен, что против. Против того, чтобы Дзюба склонился еще ниже, чтобы взял пальцами его подбородок, чтобы прикоснулся своими губами... Если это бред, то почему сердце так часто бьется, почему в животе это давно позабытое чувство, почему он не может отвести взгляд и уйти спокойно, не создавая им обоим проблем? Почему он тянется навстречу, будто тело уже само решило, что ему все это нужно? Нужен этот столб со сломанным носом и самой очаровательной на свете улыбкой, с глупыми повадками ребенка и непосредственностью, которая восхищает. Нужен безоговорочно.

Он прикрывает медленно глаза. Он предвкушает этот поцелуй; предвкушает вкус Артема, мягкость его губ и колкость щетины...

— Дзюба, блять! Ну ты идешь или как?!

Видимо, не судьба. Может, так и правильно, может, так лучше.

Они отпрыгивают друг от друга, все красные от смущения, не понимая, видел ли их кто-то, и не представляя, что со всем этим делать. Как жить, зная, что чуть не поцеловал мужчину? А как жить _без_ этого поцелуя?

**Author's Note:**

> Не волнуйтесь, они поцеловались на ЧМ-18 ;)


End file.
